Fairytale
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Fairytale tentang pangeran tampan bernama Roronoa dan gadis miskin bernama Nico Robin. Don't judge from the summary please. Baca saja, ya...ya...ya? -memaksa- Tipuan dobel di dalam!


**Rating:** T or M? decide for your self! Hehehe...

**Ringkasan:** Ini adalah fairytale dengan tokoh utama dua orang: seorang pangeran tampan bernama Roronoa dan seorang gadis miskin bernama Nico Robin. Don't judge from the summary please. Baca saja, ya...ya...ya? -memaksa-

**Disclaimer:** One Piece © Eichiro Oda, dan fairytale-nya milik anonim. Fic ini sih punyaku, jadi jangan diplagiat!

**A/N:** Nggak ada A/N XP *maksudnyah?- disihir jadi kodok*

**Fairytale**

_Pada zaman dahulu kala, hidup seorang pangeran yang tampan dan gagah. Dia bernama Roronoa. Tapi, meskipun __menjadi __seorang pangeran, pangeran Roronoa sangat ramah kepada siapa saja. Dia tidak takut bergaul dengan kalangan rakyat jelata, dan mau menolong siapapun yang membutuhkan pertolongannya. Karena itulah dia sangat dicintai oleh rakyatnya. _

_Sang raja dan ratu sangat bangga dengan anak laki-laki mereka satu-satunya. Melihat kelakuan anak itu semenjak kecil, mereka tidak khawatir kalau pangeran Roronoa akan naik tahta dan menjadi raja. Karena mereka sangat yakin kalau pangeran Roronoa bisa menjadi raja yang bijaksana dan dicintai siapa saja__. _

_Dan sekarang ini Pangeran Roronoa sudah berusia 19 tahun, dia sudah berhak untuk mencari pendamping hidupnya nanti. Sehingga ini menjadi kewajiban sang raja untuk mencari seorang puteri yang sesuai untuk dijodohkan dengan pangeran Roronoa._

_Kabar ini menyebar dengan luas, sehingga terjadi sebuah keributan di masyarakat. Terutama setelah mengetahui kalau sang raja akan mengadakan pesta yang meriah untuk mencari gadis yang cocok dengan pangeran. Dan menurut berita, semua gadis di kerajaan akan diundang._

_Dan tersebutlah seorang gadis miskin yang tinggal seorang diri bernama Nico Robin. Dia juga mendengar berita tentang pesta itu. Tapi tidak sedikitpun keinginan di hatinya untuk datang. Bukan karena dia tidak tertarik pada pangeran Roronoa. Lagipula siapa yang tidak akan tertarik pada pangeran itu? Dia tampan, kuat, berbudi baik, dan kaya. Seorang gadis akan menyerahkan semuanya untuk bisa menjadi pendamping pangeran yang sempurna seperti dia. _

_Tapi Robin hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia merasa tidak layak di sandingkan dengan pangeran. Selain karena dia merasa dirinya terlalu tua untuk itu, dia tidak akan datang karena dia memang tidak punya gaun yang bagus untuk pergi ke pesta, meskipun untuk hanya melihat Pangeran Roronoa dan para gadis pelamarnya dari dekat._

Nico Olvia berhenti, dia memandang putrinya yang sudah tertidur lelap. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Nico Olvia, sampai kapan kau akan mendongengi Robin dengan cerita begitu?" Sebuah suara yang berat terdengar dari balik pintu, lalu menyusul seorang laki-laki dengan rambut yang terlihat aneh muncul dari baliknya, tersenyum melihat Olvia dan anaknya yang tertidur di balik selimut.

"Sampai dia besar, sampai dia bisa menemukan pangerannya." Nico Olvia tersenyum juga, dia membelai rambut hitam Robin. Rambut itu sama dengan rambut ayahnya. Rambutnya sendiri berwarna pirang.

"Kau ini, bukannya lebih bagus menceritakan tentang sejarah pada anak itu? Kulihat dia punya ketertarikan pada hal yang sama denganmu."

"Dr. Clover, itu tidak perlu." Nico Olvia menyentuh pipi Robin. Selain rambut hitamnya, Robin benar-benar mewarisi wajahnya.

"Yang dibutuhkan anak perempuan sepertinya adalah dongeng tentang pangeran yang tampan. Itu akan menutrisi otaknya dengan kegembiraan."

Dr. Clover, nama yang sesuai dengan bentuk rambutnya itu menghela napas. "Kalau begitu terserah kau saja."

ooOooOoo

Robin membuka matanya. Kali itu kesadarannya langsung kembali, bersama dengan kewaspadaannya. Tapi kewaspadaan itu sepertinya tidak perlu. Dia sedang berada di tempatnya, aman, dan nyaman. Sangat nyaman.

Dia teringat lagi bagaimana mimpi itu muncul dalam tidurnya. Dirinya tertidur sambil mendengar ibunya bercerita tentang pangeran bernama Roronoa. Dan saat itu dia masih sangat kecil, mungkin usianya baru 6 tahun. Bahkan dalam mimpi itu, dia bisa melihat profesor Clover lagi. Ini mimpi yang sangat aneh. Lagipula bagaimana dia bisa memimpikan seorang pangeran bernama Roronoa? Apa itu adalah Roronoa? Terkadang Robin melupakan nama-nama yang muncul dalam mimpinya. Tapi kali itu dia bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. Sangat baik.

Robin tersenyum, dia menertawakan mimpinya yang konyol. Kemudian dia mendengar sebuah suara dari sampingnya. Suara lembut dengkur seseorang.

Lagi-lagi senyum itu terkembang. Kalau tadi dia hanya bermimpi tentang seorang pangeran bernama Roronoa, maka laki-laki di sampingnya adalah Roronoa itu sendiri. Roronoa Zoro, seorang pendekar pedang yang suatu saat nanti akan menjadi pendekar pedang terbaik di dunia. Dan pendekar pedang itu sedang tidur di sampingnya, begitu tenang dan damai.

_Benarkah dia adalah pangerannya? Pangeran Roronoa dalam mimpinya?_

Tangan lentik Robin menyentuh wajah Zoro, mengeksplor setiap relief wajah yang terlihat keras itu. _ Dia terlihat lebih tua dari usianya... Seseorang yang berjarak 9 tahun._ Senyuman itu kembali mengembang di bibir Robin. Dia belum berhenti menyentuh, (dan tidak punya keinginan untuk berhenti) saat tubuh kekar itu bergerak, tapi masih juga tidak terbangun. Dia hanya bergerak pelan dari tempatnya tertidur: kaki Robin. Sementara Robin duduk nyaman di sofa panjang yang memang ada beberapa di sana, ruang gym pribadi Zoro.

Dulu Zoro tidak seperti ini, Zoro tidak pernah tidur di dekatnya. Dan kalaupun sedang tidur, dia akan langsung terbangun dengan waspada begitu dirinya mendekat, meski hanya untuk mengamati, dan mungkin, sedikit menyentuh. Sekarang, sebuah ciumanpun belum tentu dapat membangunkan pendekar pedang itu.

Robin mencobanya. Sebuah ciuman singkat di dahi. Dan Zoro masih juga belum terbangun. Apa itu karena latihannya kali itu cukup berat? Tidak biasanya Zoro berlatih selama itu.

"Robin?"

Robin memiringkan kepalanya, heran. _Apa dia terbangun? _

"Aku ada di sini."

Tapi Zoro tidak memanggilnya lagi, mata laki-laki itu masih terpejam. Apa tadi Zoro mengigau dalam tidurnya? Robin merendahkan lehernya untuk memastikan laki-laki itu masih tertidur atau tidak. Hanya selang beberapa detik Robin melepaskan kewaspadaannya, tangan Zoro bergerak menekan bahu Robin. Sementara laki-laki itu bangkit dengan cepat dan sekarang mengurung Robin di sandaran sofa yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Dan sebagai tambahan, dahi Zoro menekan dahi Robin ke belakang, membuat mereka terlihat melengkung seperti busur kembar. Seulas senyum puas terukir di bibir Zoro. Sementara Robin belum pulih dari rasa kagetnya.

"Kupikir kau..."

"Tidur?" Zoro memotong kata-kata Robin, masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Mana bisa aku tidur kalau kau terus menyentuh wajahku begitu."

Wajah Robin yang biasanya seperti porselein sedikit berubah, belum menjadi rona merah, tapi sudah menjadi sedikit seperti itu.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya gadis itu, menatap lurus mata Zoro yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti, sementara bibir mereka hanya terletak sekian senti lebih jauh.

"_Pada zaman dahulu kala, hidup seorang pangeran yang ta__m__pan dan gagah bernama Roronoa.__..."_

Mata Robin membulat. "Kau mendengarnya?"

Senyuman Zoro semakin lebar, dia merasakan perubahan dahi Robin di dahi mereka yang bersentuhan. Gadis itu menautkan alisnya.

"Sebuah dongeng yang menarik."

Robin memandang Zoro dengan tidak percaya. _Sampai mana Zoro mendengar cerita itu? Apakah jangan-jangan dia mengigau sendiri tadi? _

Zoro melepaskan dahi Robin, dan juga bahunya. Dia duduk di samping Robin, senyumannya yang tadi lebar itu mulai menghilang. Zoro hanya memandang langit-langit dan menghela napas.

Sementara Robin, setelah beban yang menekannya tidak ada, meluruskan punggungnya lagi di sandaran sofa. Meski begitu, dia masih terkejut. Selain fakta kalau Zoro (mungkin) mendengar dongeng itu... reaksi Zoro setelah mengatakannya juga...

Robin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan degupan memalukan khas seorang gadis muda yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi. Baiklah, degupan itu memang sering muncul kalau keadaannya begini dengan Zoro, tapi... tetap saja Robin tidak terlalu menyukai itu. Bagaimanapun dia lebih tua 9 tahun dari Zoro, seharusnya dia bisa bersikap lebih dewasa. _Sembilan tahun_...

Robin menoleh, memandang wajah laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya, wajahnya telah berubah menjadi senyuman tipisnya yang biasa, dan dia memandang lurus ke langit-langit. _Apakah Zoro juga merasakan degupan itu? _

"Hei, tahu tidak? Aku tidak suka dengan ceritamu._"_ katanya tiba-tiba.

Deg!

Robin memandang Zoro dengan alis terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mengapa kau menceritakannya seperti itu?"

"Memangnya bagaimana aku bercerita?"

Zoro menoleh ke arah Robin, membuat mata mereka berpandangan.

"Gadis miskin yang tidak punya gaun untuk menemui pangeran Roronoa yang tampan dan gagah."

Zoro mengucapkannya dengan nada datar, tapi nada itu malah berhasil mengacaukan degupan jantungnya yang nyaris kembali normal.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyanya.

"Kalau kau tidak pergi menemuiku, bagaimana aku bisa menemukanmu? Bahkan Cinderella juga pergi menemui pangerannya."

Robin menatap mata Zoro, mencoba menyelami kedalamannya, mencari perasaan yang tersembunyi di sana. Tapi seperti biasanya, dia gagal. Mata itu seakan misteri, sama seperti apa yang Zoro katakan tentang matanya. Robin mengulum senyum.

"Aku tidak akan menemuimu."

"Apa?" Zoro menaikkan alisnya, nyaris berteriak. Dia memandang Robin yang tersenyum anggun padanya. _Ah... lagi-lagi senyuman itu. _Zoro sudah seringkali melihat senyuman itu muncul di bibir Robin sebelum gadis itu membuatnya malu karena sudah berhasil mengacaukan denyut jantungnya yang normal. _Tidak, kali ini dia tidak boleh mempermainkan jantungnya lagi... Robin tidak bisa melakukannya kali ini._

"Nico Robin tidak akan menemui pangeran Roronoa di pesta itu."

"Sudah kuduga." Zoro mengulum senyuman seperti tadi. "Aku tidak akan menemui Nico Robin yang miskin, tidak punya gaun bagus, dan tidak berkeinginan melihat pangeran biarpun cuma sekali. _Pangeran_ Roronoa _tidak punya waktu_." Zoro nyaris menyeringai ketika mengucapkan kalimat ini, dia puas melihat wajah Robin sedikit berubah. Mungkin karena penekanan kata-katanya, atau bisa juga karena...

"Apa karena aku tua?" kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir tipis Robin, dan sekali itu Zoro berhasil menangkap sesuatu dari mata perempuan di sampingnya: sebuah kilatan luka.

Ini membangkitkan sebuah deja vu pada ingatan Zoro. Dulu mereka pernah membicarakan hal seperti ini, dan Robin juga menanyakan pertanyaan ini. Zoro menghela napas. _ Ape perempuan ini lupa dengan jawabanku waktu itu?_ Dan Zoro tidak berminat untuk mengulang-ulang kata-kata yang lama-lama akan terdengar klise.

Dia menyentuh wajah Robin dan menciumnya, melumat bibir itu habis dan memaksa untuk mendapat akses masuk ke dalam mulut gadis itu. Dia menjelajahi setiap bagian dari mulut Robin, begitu juga Robin. Mereka baru berhenti beberapa saat kemudian, terengah seperti biasa.

"Dengarkan aku, Nico Robin. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya di lain waktu meskipun kau mengeluh seperti ini lagi padaku: Aku tidak pernah keberatan dengan wanita yang lebih tua. Kau dengar itu? Bagus." kata Zoro tanpa menunggu jawaban Robin.

Robin?

Dia memandang Zoro dengan senyuman di matanya yang penuh misteri. Zoro mengecup kelopak mata Robin. "Jadi bagaimana caranya Nico Robin yang miskin, tidak punya gaun bagus, dan tidak pergi ke istana untuk menemui pangeran mendapatkan kesempatan untuk ditemukan?"

Robin tersenyum.

"Padahal tidak ada peri yang bisa memberinya sebuah kereta labu dan sepatu kaca." kata Zoro lagi. Kali itu Robin memandangnya dengan ketidaksetujuan.

"Zoro, aku sudah berencana untuk menjawab kalau ada peri yang membantuku." jawabnya.

"Tapi itu meniru Cinderella."

"Bukankah sejak awal ini memang cerita Cinderella?"

"Kita bisa mengubahnya." Zoro menyarankan. "Pangeran bisa saja menolak rencana itu dan menyuruh koki istana untuk menggantikannya di pesta."

"Sanji kah itu?"

"Memangnya kita punya koki lain?"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau para gadis tahu dan ingin membunuhnya karena marah?"

"Kurasa akan ada seorang penyihir yang datang. Dia menyambar para gadis dengan petir untuk menyelamatkan koki istana. Pada akhirnya mereka akan saling jatuh cinta dan menikah. Koki ini akan hidup bahagia selamanya."

Robin memandang wajah Zoro ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu. "Penyihir yang mana?"

Zoro mengangkat bahu. "Kau kan tahu siapa yang aku maksud?"

"Baiklah." Robin tersenyum, dia tidak menyangka Zoro bisa membuat dongeng seperti ini. Tidak terlihat seperti Zoro pada biasanya, tidak, Zoro jarang sekali terlihat romantis seperti ini. "Lalu bagaimana dengan cerita kita?"

"Pangeran akan berburu dan menemukan seorang gadis yang sedang mencari dedaunan di hutan. Pangeran akan mengira kalau gadis ini adalah peri."

"Lalu?"

"Pangeran mengikuti peri ini karena penasaran."

"Kurasa 'pangeran mengikuti peri ini karena tersesat' lebih tepat." Robin menggoda.

"Hei, aku tidak pernah tersesat, kalianlah yang sering tiba-tiba menghilang!" Zoro protes tidak setuju, membuat Robin tersenyum geli.

"Terus apa lagi?"

Zoro menggaruk kepalanya, membuat ketiga antingnya berdentingan ketika saling bersentuhan. Dia terlihat berpikir.

"Peri itu menyadari kalau ada yang mengikutinya dan mulai menyerang pangeran tanpa ampun, dia bahkan tidak menyadari siapa yang diserangnya." Robin mencoba melanjutkan cerita.

"Apa kau berniat melukaiku seperti itu?" Lagi-lagi Zoro tidak setuju, lagipula ide berburu ini adalah miliknya. Robin hanya tersenyum.

"Lupakan saja!" kata Zoro tiba-tiba. "Cerita rumit begini membuat kepalaku pusing."

Robin menyentuh tangan Zoro, mempermainkan jarinya yang besar dan kasar.

"Akan kulanjutkan untukmu, lagipula ini ceritaku."

Robin diam sebentar. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu kelanjutan cerita ini, jalan ceritanya mengalir seperti kalau ibunya mendongengi dirinya sebelum tidur. Tapi ini adalah apa yang dia alami dan rasakan. Dan Robin ingin Zoro tahu tentang dongeng ini, _dongengnya, _dongeng versi dirinya sendiri. Robin menghela napas sebentar.

"Peri lalu menyadari kalau orang itu adalah pangeran, dan dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Pangeran masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mempercayai peri. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit pangeran mengetahui ketulusan peri dan akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya. Berdua mereka hidup bahagia selamanya."

Robin masih mempermainkan jari Zoro saat dia memandang wajah itu mengeras.

"Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Zoro mengisyaratkan ke arah Robin, pandangannya tidak percaya.

"Itulah yang terjadi. Justru karena kau mengacuhkanku, aku jadi makin penasaran padamu."

"Kurasa itu yang terjadi padaku." Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sangat dilematis memang."

"Lalu sekarang?"

"Aku tidak ingin berpikir lagi."

Zoro bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil pedang yang ada di meja. Dia menarik tangan Robin hingga gadis itu berdiri dan membawanya keluar.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Robin.

"Turun ke kamarmu."

Eh?

"Memangnya kenapa dengan kamarku?" Astaga, mengapa laki-laki ini sangat mudah membuatnya berdegup kencang begini?

Zoro tersenyum lebar, dia masih tidak melepaskan tangan Robin ketika mereka memanjat turun. "Kau sudah mendongengiku, Robin. Sudah kubilang, itu cerita yang menarik."

"Maksudnya?"

"Biarkan aku melakukannya untukmu. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau tidur, bagaimana?"

Robin melepaskan tangan Zoro dengan tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak mau."

Zoro mengangkat alisnya lagi, heran. "Kenapa?" Saat ini mereka ada di tengah-tengah jaring-jaring untuk turun.

Robin tersenyum misterius lagi, dia mendekatkan kepalanya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Zoro. "Tidak kuijinkan kau pergi dari sana, tuan pendekar pedang. Tidak sampai aku membuka mataku lagi." Robin menggigit pinggir daun telinga Zoro pelan, membuat laki-laki itu terkejut dan menoleh cepat kearah Robin. Robin tersenyum lebar, dia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menumbuhkan tangan-tangan ekstra di bahu laki-laki itu dan menciumnya.

**Sudah, sudah... aku tahu apa yang akan kalian katakan: gaje! Hallah, orang author-nya sendiri juga gaje banget. Dan... cheers buat tipuan dobel, whuahahahha****! *maap, Quint lagi sarap* **

**Yang pertama adalah dongeng itu sendiri, aku pernah baca fic fairytale yang tokohnya chara One Piece, tapi aku nggak pernah kepikiran untuk buat satu pun. Tapi fairytale ini malah jadi ide pembukaan cerita pas aku lagi blank. Otakku bikin ceritanya sepatah-patah tanpa niat dibuat fic. Terus aku malah kepikiran kalimat ini: **_**Nico Olvia, sampai kapan kau akan mendongengi Robin dengan cerita begitu?**_

**Dan itulah awal dari pembuatan fic ini.**

**Yang kedua: **_**Pendekar pedang itu sedang tidur di sampingnya.**___

**Aku nggak tahu berapa persen, tapi aku yakin ada sekian persen reader yang salah sangka dan berharap fic ini tentang lime atau apa. Yup, meski cuma nol koma, pasti ada lah *maksa* yang berpikiran begitu. Dan pikiran *soal orang yang salah sangka* ini lumayan menghibur aku. Jadi bisa dibilang aku suka sama fic ini, karena ada beberapa fic bikinanku yang aku nggak suka dan menyesal sekali sewaktu publish. Tapi untungnya itu nggak banyak, rata-rata aku lumayan bangga dengan fic-ku *dipanggang karena sombong****terus dioles saus kacang pedes*******

**Oh ya, satu lagi yang kelupaan. Anggap aja fic ini sebagai sekuel dari Bayangan Cermin Robin. Tapi kenapa aku jadiin judul terpisah? Itu karena aku penasaran dengan review pembaca sekalian dengan summary yang sedikit menipu tadi *tapi kan yang penting ada kaitannya juga sama isi cerita* kekeke... Apalagi timeline-nya lumayan jauh. Sedikit mengulas ide yang lalu, tapi nggak terlalu ada kaitannya. Makanya aku pisah, nggak apa-apa kan? **

**Nah...nah...buat yang nggak dan yang tertipu, aku ucapkan terimakasih karena udah baca fic ini sampai selesai. Buat yang cuma baca separoh sampai di fairytale doang, aku ucapkan sayang sekali karena kalian kurang sabar dengan jalannya cerita. Dan buat yang udah betah baca A/N bawah yang nggak mutu ini, aku ucapkan MERCI BEACOUP. Kuharap para reader sekalian mau review, dan bukan sekedar silent reader. Yay! Apapun aku terima termasuk flame, karena aku lagi senang. Jadi flame apapun pasti aku cuekin, tapi kan kalian udah puas kalau nge-flame? Hati flamer senang, author pun riang, begitu istilah nggak pentingnya. Hai...hai... *dibekep karena A/N bawah nggak selesai-selesai***

**Dan**** karena hujatan pasti datang, aku akan mengakhiri A/N gaje ini. Lagi-lagi, aku tunggu reviewnya**

***disambit karena masih ngoceh***

**TT^TT **_**Aduh...ampuni saya.**__**.. **_


End file.
